Le jugement d'Odin
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR THE DARK WORLD : Loki est de retour à Asgard, enchaîné, retenu captif et le pire n'est même pas encore passé. Le pire c'est de devoir se retrouver face à lui et d'attendre son jugement.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor The Dark World**_

**Loki est de retour à Asgard, enchaîné, retenu captif et le pire n'est même pas encore passé. Le pire c'est de devoir se retrouver face à lui et d'attendre son jugement. **

**Cette fic nous transporte dans les pensées de Loki alors qu'il se trouve face à Odin au début de The Dark World. J'aime beaucoup essayer de percer ce qui se passer dans les esprits des personnages et cette scène est tellement forte. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_Le jugement d'Odin_**

Les chaînes cliquetaient. Ce n'était qu'un bruit léger, mais dans le silence du palais, il résonnait comme un écho tonitruant. Loki frémit. Il avait l'impression que ce bruit était là pour attirer les curieux, pour leur montrer sa déchéance… La déchéance d'un prince bâtard qui n'était qu'une relique de plus pour un père qui attendait son heure pour l'utiliser. Un père qui ne l'avait jamais aimé et qui était là, sur son trône, dans toute sa majesté, droit, raide comme un piquet, Gungnir à la main. Pourquoi donc s'appliquait-il à être assis de manière aussi hiératique sur ce trône ? Il était tellement figé qu'il ressemblait à une statue grotesque.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Loki dut marquer une pause, ce que les gardes lui interdirent en tirant sur ses chaines. Surpris le jeune homme faillit perdre l'équilibre et leur adressa un regard noir. Si ces entraves ne le coupaient pas de sa magie, il leur aurait fait ravaler cet affront, mais elles étaient là pour le soumettre. Une contrainte nécessaire pour qu'il soit en infériorité devant cet homme qui s'apprêtait à le juger… et à le condamner. Le jeune homme ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Odin n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de sentiments. Est-ce qu'il le laisserait au moins vivre ? Un léger frémissement parcourut son corps pendant qu'il cligna des yeux. En toute logique, non.

L'esprit de Loki travaillait vite et, lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, son regard resta bloqué sur ses chaînes, le renvoyant à d'autres chaines dont il avait mis longtemps à se libérer. Est-ce qu'il devait leur dire ?

Leur dire qu'il n'était pas totalement responsable de ce dont on l'accusait, leur dire qu'il n'était pas lui-même, mais qu'il avait agi sous la contrainte, poussé à bout par un Titan sanguinaire qui l'avait brisé, laissant sur son corps des marques de tortures indélébiles et dans son esprit des promesses de mort encore plus violentes. Ce seul souvenir le fit frissonner. Est-ce qu'il devrait leur dire que malgré tout ça, il ne lui avait pas cédé et que ses actes venaient du contrôle mental de la pierre de l'esprit ? Un contrôle que le Hulk avait brisé avec violence, brisant ses chaînes douloureusement, mais de manière efficace.

Est-ce qu'il le comprendrait cet homme qui avait tenté de jouer le rôle de son père pendant des années ? Est-ce qu'il lui accorderait son pardon parce qu'il n'avait pas été totalement lui-même ?

Probablement pas.

Qu'il ait agi ou non sous la contrainte, Odin s'en moquerait. Il aimait les apparences, l'apparat, la grandeur illusoire. Il ne cherchait pas plus loin… Les contraintes étaient pour les autres, pas pour lui. Il ne s'en mettait jamais. Il ne ferait pas de différences. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'était qu'un Jötun, un monstre, il ne fallait plus se lier à cet être infâme. Le lui dire ne lui rapporterait rien, à part un élan de pitié pathétique.

Loki frissonna, luttant contre les sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitaient et contre l'envie subite d'arracher ses chaînes et de leur montrer ; de leur montrer les traces sur ses bras, sur son torse… Ils le verraient bien, tous ceux qui le prenaient pour un monstre, ils le verraient bien qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même. La torture était une arme terrible pour contraindre les gens, surtout quand le dernier espoir, celui d'être sauvé, s'envolait en vous laissant vide, dénué de tout et à la merci de la violence toujours plus grandissante de vos bourreaux.

Pourtant, Loki leur avait laissé du temps, il avait lutté… pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois… Il avait lutté. C'était quelqu'un de fier, de solide, il savait qu'il pouvait tenir et puis, il avait eu longtemps cet espoir… Oui, pendant longtemps, il avait tant espéré qu'on lui vienne en aide, tant espéré que son frère vienne le délivrer, mais il n'était pas venu et il avait cédé, même pas de son plein gré au final, mais le résultat était le même dans un certain sens… Pour survivre, il avait cédé.

Une nouvelle fois, les gardes tirèrent violemment sur les chaînes, mais Loki se rattrapa. Ils commençaient sérieusement à l'irriter.

Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa propre question. Est-ce qu'il devait leur dire ? Leur avouer que toutes ces destructions, tout ce chaos qu'il avait déclenché sur Midgard, n'était pas vraiment de son fait. De toute façon, si quelqu'un lui demandait, là, maintenant, pourquoi il avait mené cette invasion, le jeune dieu était bien incapable de répondre… Pour survivre sans doute plus que pour le pouvoir… La voix de sa mère brisa ses pensées.

\- Loki !

Toujours solidement tenu en chaîne, le jeune homme pivota en direction de la source de la voix. Il capta comme de la pitié dans la manière de prononcer son nom et cela le fit frémir, laissant jaillir sa rancœur et son ironie. Déjà de la pitié ? Autant ne pas en rajouter.

\- Bonjour mère !

Le ton était volontiers désinvolte et provocateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à perdre de toute manière ? Sa tête ? Peu importait ! La mort serait sans doute bien plus apaisante que cette vie dont il ne voulait pas ! Gardant son air provocateur et le sourire qui allait avec, il laissa son regard vert braqué sur cette femme qu'il avait autrefois aimé comme une mère. La colère faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines de glace.

\- Etes-vous fier de moi ?

La question pouvait sans doute être déplacée, mais Frigga blêmit parce qu'elle savait à quoi il faisait référence. Elle se revoyait assise sur le bord du lit d'Odin, plongé dans le sommeil, ordonnant au Grand Conseiller de remettre Gungnir à Loki. Elle le revoyait trembler, les larmes aux yeux, lui tournant un regard incrédule qui prouvait que le trône n'avait jamais été une option pour lui et elle se revoyait elle, dure, fière et autoritaire. Elle se revoyait lui dire de la rendre fière, négligeant les douleurs et les questions qui le bouleversaient depuis qu'il avait appris pour ses origines. Elle avait agi en Reine et non en mère, niant les douleurs de son enfant pour le bien de tous, accentuant tous ces bouleversements qui avaient finis par lui faire perdre pied.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Elle tremblait déjà assez à cause de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Odin. Une conversation où il avait été sujet d'exécution publique. Alors il ne devait pas agir comme ça. Il ne devait pas le provoquer. La promesse qu'elle lui avait arrachée était encore si fragile.

\- Je t'en prie, n'aggrave pas ta situation !

Frigga était nerveuse, cela se voyait dans la manière qu'elle avait de se tordre les doigts. Un tic que Loki nota parce qu'il le connaissait. Il avait le même, il le savait, mais là, à ce moment précis, il avait plutôt envie de nier tout ce qui le liait à ces gens. A ce frère qui n'avait rien compris. A cette femme qui le couvait de sa pitié. A cet homme qui allait le condamner. Il se pencha un peu vers elle, plissant les yeux tout en lui demandant sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Que j'aggrave quoi ?

Frigga allait lui répondre et Loki était presque sur le point d'ajouter que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, se doutant qu'elle allait comprendre, mais la voix d'Odin retentit froide et autoritaire.

\- Assez !

Loki et Frigga sursautèrent, ressentant cette sensation désagréable d'être pris en faute. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Odin qui ajouta sans se départir de sa posture autoritaire.

\- Je m'entretiendrai seul avec le prisonnier.

Prisonnier ? Le mot était lâché. Un mot froid, dur, sans sentiments qui renforça les certitudes de Loki ; il ne lui dirait rien. En face de lui, il vit Frigga finir de blêmir avant de lui lancer un dernier regard rempli d'avertissement et de faire demi-tour. Elle ne protestait pas ? Elle le laissait vraiment seul avec cet homme ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de céder aussi facilement. Dans tous les sentiments contradictoires qui continuaient à se déchaîner en lui, Loki se sentit abandonné. Un sentiment qu'il avait l'impression de trop vivre en ce moment, mais qui trahissait aussi son état émotionnel fragile. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, mais paradoxalement en la voyant, en entendant sa voix, même avec toute la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, il aurait eu envie qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, juste une dernière fois… mais elle était partie.

Alors Loki se retourna en direction de son père, prenant une longue inspiration avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Un masque froid figea son visage, un masque qu'il jura de garder quel que soit ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il ne craquerait pas cette fois, comme ce jour dans la Salle des Trésors où il avait tout découvert. Ce jour-là il n'avait pu retenir ni larmes, ni hurlements de désespoir… Aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas le cas. Il ne lui laisserait pas la satisfaction de le briser lui aussi.

Loki serra donc doucement les poings faisant quelques pas de plus en direction du trône d'Odin, obligeant les gardes à le suivre et levant la jambe dans un faux pas militaire pour faire tinter bruyamment les fers de ses chevilles comme des cymbales. La provocation était flagrante pendant qu'il affichait un sourire à la fois dédaigneux, hautain, amusé et ironique.

Odin ne réagit pas à la provocation de son fils adoptif et Loki en rajouta, ricanant sur un ton légèrement fou juste avant de dire :

\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'on me reproche !

Se montrer faible devant autant de froideur était impensable alors autant se montrer fou. De toute manière, il l'était non ?

\- Ne perçois donc tu pas la gravité de tes crimes ? Demanda Odin sur un ton dénué de toutes émotions. Partout où tu passes, tu sèmes la guerre, la destruction et la mort !

Loki contrôla de justesse un frémissement pendant qu'une pensée s'imposa à lui : _« Ce n'est pas votre description ça ? »_. Toutefois, il préféra se modérer, cherchant un moyen plus détourné pour faire comprendre la même chose, mais surtout pour ne pas montrer la vraie raison de ses actes. Il fallait garder la folie comme cause première, une folie que pouvait amplifier une certaine mégalomanie naturelle s'il la poussait à son paroxysme. C'était bien ce qu'avait fait cette maudite pierre de toute façon ? Amplifié à l'extrême ses sentiments cachés pendant que son corps était trop faible pour lutter contre son pouvoir. Il choisit donc un ton posé, neutre, tout le contraire d'Odin dont il sentait la colère être sur le point d'imploser.

\- Je suis allé sur Midgard pour gouverner les Terriens comme un dieu bienveillant. Tout comme vous.

C'était amusant comme cela pouvait sonner de manière logique, lui qui se demandait encore quoi dire quelques secondes plus tôt. La petite pique ne sembla pas affecter Odin. Ce dernier garda son air impassible et sa posture raide, se contentant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Nous sommes nés. Nous vivons. Nous mourrons, comme des humains.

Il ne ressentait réellement rien ? Loki fit la moue, prouvant à ce roi qu'il n'était pas réellement d'accord avec lui, restant aussi dans le personnage qu'il avait choisi.

\- Oui, avec cinq milles ans de différence, ajouta-t-il avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

\- Et tout cela parce que Loki convoite un trône, répliqua Odin sur un ton froid tout aussi moqueur.

Une vague d'émotion se déchaîna instantanément en lui. C'était lui qui se moquait des autres, pas l'inverse. Sa posture se fissura et une certaine douleur rejaillit sur le champ pendant que tout sourire s'effaça de son visage laissant la place à une colère sur le point d'exploser.

\- C'est là mon droit de naissance !

\- Ton seul droit de naissance était de mourir dès l'enfance, exilé sur un rocher glacial ! Hurla Odin en se penchant en avant, laissant enfin tombé sa position droite et raide.

Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que Loki aurait souhaité le voir bouger, ce n'était pas ça qu'il aurait aimé entendre de la bouche de cet homme qui, malgré sa haine et sa colère, était toujours son père. Loki s'appliqua à ne rien montrer, surtout pas son trouble. Alors, il s'autorisa un léger mouvement de tête, mais que ces mots faisaient mal, bien plus mal que toutes les tortures de Thanos… Cette fois les choses étaient claires. Il n'était plus son fils… Un père ne pourrait pas dire ce genre de chose s'il avait un peu d'affection, non ? Alors, ne pas céder, ne pas montrer comme il avait mal, garder un masque pour protéger la seule chose qui lui restait : sa fierté… Ne pas céder, rester impassible, calmer les battements de son cœur, il tenta de se concentrer sur tous ces éléments, mais c'était dur, de plus en plus dur, surtout qu'Odin ajouta.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas recueilli, tu ne serais pas là pour déverser ta haine sur moi.

A nouveau cette froideur, cette terrible froideur qu'il ne supportait plus. D'ailleurs, il ne supportait plus rien, pas même de vivre après ça. Alors le jeune homme fit deux pas de plus en direction du trône, redressant la tête vers Odin pendant qu'une partie de son masque disparut malgré ses efforts, son regard se remplissant d'une sincérité toute étrange.

\- S'il vous faut ma tête, prenez-la, mais par pitié, faites-vite !

Oui, Loki n'en pouvait plus de cette discussion, de cette froideur, de cette indifférence, comme la mort lui semblait reposante à ce moment précis. En plus, Odin pourrait enfin réparer cette erreur qu'il dévisageait comme un monstre. Un léger frisson le parcourut pendant que le Père-de-Toute-Chose ne dit rien, toujours penché en avant vers lui, mais aveugle à ce qu'il aurait dû voir. S'il avait voulu, il aurait déjà dû apercevoir la vérité non ? Alors… Garder le contrôle, rester dans l'idée qu'on se faisait de lui, laisser remonter sa nature narquoise une dernière fois, pourquoi pas.

Loki baissa un peu la tête pour ne plus voir le regard d'Odin pendant qu'il ajouta sur un ton moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas nos échanges, disons plutôt que…

Comme s'il y avait eu une seule véritable discussion entre eux pendant toutes les années où ils avaient vécu côte à côté ! Il en chercha bien une pendant une fraction de seconde, mais rien ne vint et il redressa la tête.

\- Je ne les aime pas…

Son regard vert se planta à nouveau dans celui d'Odin qui se recula pour se remettre droit sur son trône.

\- Frigga est la seule raison pour laquelle tu vis encore, mais jamais tu ne la reverras ! Tu passeras le restant de tes jours dans nos cachots !

La sentence était terrible, bien plus terrible que Loki ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était la mort dont il avait envie, pas de ça, surtout pas de ça… Les quelques mots, la rancœur qu'il avait laissé filé, ce serait donc ses derniers mots pour Frigga ?… pour sa mère ? Une boule se noua dans son ventre. Plus il cherchait à le nier et plus il la voyait comme sa mère, plus il voyait cet homme comme son père et il était si indifférent dans ses propos. Loki encaissa son jugement en reculant d'un pas, chancelant doucement sans qu'il ne le remarque réellement. Il lui fallut plusieurs pas pour maîtriser sa douleur et les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne le veuille. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Le cachot à vie ? Un autre visage qu'il ne reverrait plus passa aussi devant ses yeux.

\- Que deviendra Thor ?

Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait le formuler. Il savait ce qu'Odin allait en penser, mais il était trop tard. Alors il devait rester dans sa colère, dans cette image qui seyait à tout le monde.

\- Vous adouberez cette brute sans cervelle pendant que je pourrirais enchaîné ?

\- Thor va devoir s'efforcer de réparer tes méfaits. Il ramènera l'ordre dans les Neuf Royaumes et ensuite, c'est exact ! Lança Odin pendant que les Gardes empoignèrent le prince déchu par les épaules, il sera roi !

Loki ferma les yeux. Il sera roi et lui ne comptera plus, pour personne, il ne serait plus que le prince déchu, le paria, le monstre de foire dont on viendra se repaître de la longue agonie. Toute sa fatigue sembla d'un coup refaire surface pendant que les gardes l'entrainérent ne se rendant pas même compte qu'il se serait sans doute écroulé s'il ne l'avait pas solidement maintenu. Loki chercha bien une dernière fois à capter le regard d'Odin, peut-être qu'il pourrait voir la vérité ? Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, les portes de la Salle du Trône se refermèrent. Le jugement d'Odin était rendu, l'oubli serait sa punition… et c'était bien pire que la mort. Il n'aurait pas dû lutter pour survivre… Il ne referait plus la même erreur.


End file.
